


Killing Me Slowly

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Squip is the most popular kid in school so when he offered to help make Jeremy popular by dating him how could he refuse? But now Jeremy's starting to regret saying yes.





	1. My Boyfriend is...

“Hey Jeremy!” The drama squad looked off stage to see Squip entering the auditorium with a smile as he adjusted his leather jacket. “I’ve been looking for you all over the place, you haven’t been answering my calls, babe.” He climbed up on stage and leaned down to give Jeremy a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re not ignoring me are you?”

 

“N-no…sorry my phone died in third period. I forgot my charger.” Jeremy let out a nervous laugh as his boyfriend dug through his bag pulling out Jeremy’s phone. Clicking the button it turned on to reveal it was at 5%.

 

“Jeremy there’s still a little battery left. You could’ve texted me and said you need a charger.”

 

“Yeah, right. I should’ve.”

 

“We'll talk about it later, right now I’m going to treat you to dinner.”

 

“I’m sorry Squip,” Christine said walking up to the two, “but we still have a half hour of play practice left. Maybe come back later. Or if you want, you can have a seat in the-” But before she could finish Jeremy and Squip were already down the aisle leaving a flustered Christine, “-front…row…or you know you can ditch play rehearsal. Again. For the third time this week.”

 

“Don’t be a killjoy Christine,” Rich said from where he was sitting on the stage, “they’re just having some fun.”

 

“Yeah well there’s a difference between having fun and never showing up. At this rate I don’t even know why he comes in anymore.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll come back.”

 

“I guess…Jake what are you doing with that candlestick?”

 

~~

 

“You said your phone was dead,” Squip said as they walked down the hallway, “so how come I could turn it on?”

 

“You saw it was only 5%, what if something important happened-?”

 

“I’m the most important thing in your life Jeremy. Next time this happens you will text me so I can give you my charger okay?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Squip slipped his hand under Jeremy’s shirt and pinched his back making him flinch.

 

“Don’t stutter. That’s not chill.”

 

“Sorry.” He slumped slightly prompting an even harder pinch.

 

“Jeremy, don’t slump. It makes you look fatter.”

 

“Sorry, I forgot.”

 

“You forget a lot of things Jeremy.” Squip tucked Jeremy’s phone into his pocket before kissing Jeremy on the forehead. “But that’s alright because you have me now. And I’ll make everything better for you.” Jeremy nodded as he followed his boyfriend out the school doors completely ignoring Michael as they walked by him. Jeremy didn’t bother to look over knowing it would only make Squip angry.

 

They could talk later when Squip was less angry at him.


	2. Practice

It had been two weeks since Jeremy started dating Squip and if he was being honest it was one of the worst two weeks in his life. But it didn't matter. Squip was helping him. He was the coolest kid in school for a reason.

'Too cool for me,' Jeremy thought as he laid naked on the bed next to his "boyfriend" who was now asleep, 'I don't deserve him. I...didn't deserve what he did t-for me.' Running a hand over his now bruised chest Jeremy winced when it came into contact with Squip's hand that was now wrapped around his waist now slightly limp and only moving with his breathes.

(Come on Jeremy, if you ever want any hope of being good with Christine you'll need some experience.)

They were in the living room of Squip's empty house when he said this, his hand resting uncomfortably close to Jeremy crotch.

(And Brooke can't be your first. When you screw up with her she'll tell everyone. Since I've made it my job to help you I can be your practice body.)

(W-what?)

(I'm telling you to have sex with me.)

(I can't do that!)

(Of course you can Jeremy, if it helps you can just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else. I know you're frustrated after not being able to though yourself in over two weeks. Remember Jeremy, I'm here to help you.)

(But you're a guy. A-and I don't think I want to...have sex.)

Squip laughed at Jeremy when he said that grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss as his other hand travelled under Jeremy's shirt where he pinched the base of Jeremy's spine.

(So you just like watching it on your phone all the time? Come on Jeremy, it'll be fun I promise.)

(No!)

Jeremy had to push Squip away as he got off the couch.

(Jeremy what the hell?)

(I said no!)

(What did I say about listening to me?)

(I'm going home-)

Jeremy tried blocking out what happened after that. The last thing he could clearly remember was being dragged along the stairs up to his "boyfriend's" room. It was dark now when he looked out the window. Carefully maneuvering Squip's hands off his waist Jeremy struggled to get up ignoring the pain between his legs. Looking around he realized his clothes were still downstairs.

'I can't go down naked...' Looking over he saw a robe hanging off the back of the door that he quickly grabbed before slipping out of the door towards the couch from earlier. 

~~

"Jeremy are you okay?" He looked over at Brooke who was holding out a red solo cup to him. 

"Oh uh, yeah fine. Just thinking about something."

"Squip was right, you need a drink." Taking the cup Jeremy to a few sips of it before setting it on a nearby table that was quickly knocked over by a girl in a sexy mouse costume. "He was looking for you earlier. Said something about Chloe wanting to talk to you?"


	3. Do You Feel Like a Man?

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Michael asked as he looked across the lunch table at Jeremy. He didn't touch the lunch tray, instead just staring at the food on it.

"Oh ugh, like a week now?"

"Huh, I guess I've never noticed them before."

"Y-yeah...." He shifted awkwardly, trying to look away from Michael when a familiar face appeared, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's shoulders.

"Hey Jer-bear, miss me?"

"Hey Squip," Michael waved but was ignored by the other teen who leaned in to kiss Jeremy. The brunette flinched away at first before kissing him back. 

"Jer, I thought you said we'd have lunch together today."

"You didn't show up so I thought-"

"You should've waited for me," Squip cut Jeremy off, hand reaching up the back of Jeremy's shirt as he kissed Jeremy's neck. "Let's go have some more...personal fun."

"I have to work on a project with Michael-"

"You can do it later," Squip cut Jeremy off again and they began to walk away, Jeremy glancing back at Michael with an apologetic look.

'Later,' He mouthed before they disappeared out the cafeteria doors 

~~

Jeremy sat in the bath tub, rubbing away tears as he looked down at his phone. He knew Squip was looking for him but after what happened last night? He wasn't ready to be alone with his boyfriend again. 

\- Mike can u pick me up? 

It was a few minutes before he finally got a reply.

what happened?-

\- don't ask, just pick me up

-pls

...-

I'll be there ASAP-

Jeremy smiled slightly when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jeremy, you in there?" His boyfriend's voice called out and he kept silent. "Come on Jeremy, don't pretend, Jenna Rolan saw you."

"Go away!" Jeremy's voice was hoarse from crying and barely audible. 

"Come on Jeremy, quit being a baby. I said I'm sorry."

"I said go away!" Jeremy jumped when a fist was slammed on the door. 

"Fine! Be a bitch! Have fun walking your fat ass home!" The teen sank in the bath tub slightly before he heard Squip walking away. Michael couldn't get there fast enough.


End file.
